Les Facettes de l'Amour - OS
by Yuhonorine
Summary: Des OS à gogo ! AoKagaAo (COUPLE PRINCIPAL), Akashi x Kuroko, Midorima x Takao, Himuro x Murasakibara et Nash x Kise.
1. Visite Imprévue

**Cette année, je me suis lancée ! J'ai décidé de participer au Writober ! J'espère vraiment respecté les délais tout au long du mois .**

 **Le writober, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un jour = un texte pendant un mois entier. Contrairement à certains auteurs, j'ai décidé de ne pas me concentrer que sur un seul couple, bien qu'il y a aura un couple principal.**

 **Les couples sélectionnés sont : Aomine x Kagami (couple principal), Akashi x Kuroko, Himuro x Murasakibara, Midorima x Takao, Kise x Kasamatsu ou Kise x Nash, je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais mettre Kise.**

 **D'autres couples secondaires seront par moment mentionnés comme le Kyoshi x Hanamiya, Riko x Hyuga, Momoi x Nijimura etc. Un couple hors-sujet (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne fera pas partie de « l'intrigue » des couples ci-dessus) fera son apparition mi-octobre, le AoKise. Petit cadeau pour Lawiki ^^**

 **Thème : Visite**

 **Titre : Visite imprévue**

 **Personnages : Aomine, Kuroko et Kagami**

 **Rating : T**

Émergeant doucement du pays des songes, Aomine s'étira telle une majestueuse panthère. Il retira les draps de son corps nu et put découvrir une belle érection matinale. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Ce serait vraiment du gâchis de ne pas en profiter ! Son petit-ami le verrait et se jetterait sur lui pour le faire crier de plaisir ! Cette perspective l'excitait davantage. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Le sourire carnassier, il sortit de la chambre de son amant et entra dans la pièce en face. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'huile de massage. Sa trouvaille en main, il fit couler le produit sur son torse et se caressa. Sous la lumière, sa peau caramel brillait délicieusement. Un véritable morceau de chocolat avec lequel son compagnon allait se régaler !

La panthère en profita pour faire coulisser son membre gorgé de sang entre ses doigts agiles. De faibles geignements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Rauques, sensuels.

Après quelques va-et-viens, il libéra son sexe à contre cœur. Il ne devait pas jouir, pas maintenant. Ce serait son amant qui le ferait jouir d'un plaisir pur. Le jeune homme s'admira avec fierté dans le miroir. S'il pouvait se dédoubler, il se baiserait sur le champ ! Il se trouvait incroyablement beau ! Sa queue luisante et pulsante, son gland pleurait de désir et ses tétons dressés attendaient leur douce torture.

Dans sa plus glorieuse beauté, Aomine rejoignit son amant dans le salon.

— Bébé, regarde le délicieux dessert qui t'attend...

— Bonjour, Aomnie-kun.

Aomine se pétrifia. Assis sur le canapé, son ancienne ombre était, semble-t-il, entrain d'étaler sur la table basse des cahiers et des feuilles. Les yeux céruléens dérivèrent sur sa virilité.

— Effectivement, Aomine-kun, ça m'a tout l'air d'un délicieux dessert, dit-il, pas le moins perturbé par la nudité de son ami.

Ce dernier réalisa tout à coup la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et cacha son anatomie avec ses mains.

— Bordel, Tetsu ! s'écria le basané. J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!

— On a prévu de faire nos devoirs ensembles avec Kagami-kun.

— Ouais, bah d'ailleurs, il est où, lui ?!

— Kagami-kun est parti acheter des boissons. Apparemment, Aomine-kun lui aurait vidé tout son stock.

Le fauteur de troubles se renfrogna, grogna dans sa barbe. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claqua avant que le propriétaire des lieux apparaisse à son tour dans la pièce.

— Désolé, Kuroko, j'ai fait au plus vite... Daiki ? Tu es déjà réveillé...

Le tigre baissa les yeux. Il sembla remarquer la tenue d'Adam de son petit-ami et fronça les sourcils, énervé.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à poil au milieu du salon devant Kuroko ?!

— Ah heu...

— Aomine-kun t'a apporté un dessert et, dans le cas où Kagami-kun n'aurait pas compris tout seul l'allusion, c'est lui le dessert.

Les joues de l'incriminé rougirent furieusement. Embarrassé, il donna une petite tape derrière le crâne du numéro onze.

— Aïe !

Ignorant la douleur de son ami, le plus grand se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Tetsu devait venir !

— Et toi, tu aurais pu me dire que tu passais à l'improviste hier soir et que tu dormirais ici ! s'énerva l'américain.

— Oh excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je prenne rendez-vous pour voir mon mec ! rétorqua Aomine.

— C'est mignon vos disputes de couple.

Le bleuté reçut un regard noir du basané.

— La ferme, Tetsu !

— Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible dans cette tenue, Aomine-Kun. En plus, tes mains ne cachent pas grand chose, fit le plus petit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le jouet que son ami tentait tant bien que mal de masquer.

Irrité et les joues en feu – et plus encore – le garçon jeta un coussin à la tête de l'autre lycéen avant de tourner les talons, offrant son jolie postérieur à la vue de leur hôte de maison.

— J'vous laisse à vos devoirs, moi, j'vais m'vider tout seul les burnes puisque mon mec préfère s'occuper de ses livres !


	2. Le Malade de l'Amour

**Et voici le deuxième OS de ce défi d'octobre. Je m'amuse tellement ! :D**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que le premier :)**

 **Thème : Malade**

 **Titre : Le Malade de l'Amour**

 **Personnages : Himuro et Murasakibara**

 **Le Malade de l'Amour**

Himuro buvait par petite gorgée sa tisane chaude préparée par sa mère. Blanc comme un linge, le joueur de Tosen était malade depuis quatre jours et impossible pour lui de quitter sa chambre. Il était mis en quarantaine. Bon sang, le monde extérieur lui manquait terriblement ! Le basket aussi ! Ses amis aussi ! Son petit-ami aussi !

Il entendit trois coups contre la porte.

— Entrez... prononça-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave et grasse.

— Mon chéri, ton ami et un autre de tes camarade sont venus t'apporter tes cours, l'informa sa maternelle.

Le malade fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, son camarade de classe venait seul.

— Thank you, mom.

La femme adressa un sourire avenant à son fils, puis tourna les talons. Avec stupéfaction, Himuro découvrit Kenta porté par le col de son pull comme si on transportait une vulgaire plume...

— Atsushi ?!

— Salut Himuro... Heu... tu-tu pourrais dire à ton ami d-de me lâcher, s'il te plaît.

— Atsushi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir à l'école, je suis encore malade ! Et repose Kenta par terre ! ordonna le malade.

Aussitôt, Murasakibara lâcha le pauvre garçon qui tomba sur les fesses. Il se massa le derrière, désormais douloureux.

— J'ai dit « repose-le », Atsushi, soupira Tatsuya.

— Mon Muro-chin est malade et je suis venu te voir pour m'occuper de toi comme tu le fais avec moi..., mais il y avait déjà ce petit insecte devant ta porte.

Il lança un regard noir à Kenta. Apeuré, celui-ci s'éloigna de la montagne de muscles qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup pour une raison encore obscure aux yeux du troisième année. Le jeune titan se retourna vers son petit-ami.

— J'étais sur le point de l'écraser quand Himuro-san nous a ouvert la porte, termina-t-il d'expliquer en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

À nouveau, Himuro laissa échapper un soupir. Une quinte de toux le reprit.

— Kenta-kun vient tous les jours pour m'apporter mes devoirs, Atsushi. Tu n'as pas être jaloux.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'autre garçon, le fixant méchamment.

— O-Ou-oui, bégaya Kenta, hochant énergiquement la tête.

L'ancien joueur de Teiko s'approcha du camarade qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il leva sa main et, instinctivement, Kenta ferma les yeux. Lui qui rêvait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme avant de mourir, voilà qu'un garçon d'un an son cadet allait le massacrer. _Adieu, maman..._

Soudain, il ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il sentit une grande main lui caresser le haut du crâne.

— Je t'aime bien, petit insecte, lui sourit Murasakibara, une miette de chips sur le coin de la bouche.

Kenta rigolait nerveusement avant de s'évanouir.

— Muro-chin a des amis bizarres...


	3. Prisonnier de l'Amour

**Voici le troisième OS de cette longue série ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, qui lisent ce recueil. Merci pour votre soutien, j'en rougis chaque fois que je les lis :)**

 **Thème : Prisonnier**

 **Titre : Prisonnier de l'Amour**

 **Personnages : Kagami et Aomine**

 **Rating : T**

 **Prisonnier de l'Amour**

Il allait le tuer ! Le massacrer ! Le réduire en vulgaire tas de poussières ! Oh, oui, sa vengeance serait terrible !

Nu et menotté au lit, Kagami fulminait contre son idiot de petit-ami qui courait dans tout l'appartement à la recherche des clés. Cet imbécile avait eu la brillante idée d'attacher son amant lors de leur précédent ébat, trouvant cela terriblement excitant.

Aomine avait pu admirer son amant se tordre de plaisir pendant qu'il le chevauchait, ondulait du bassin sur sa virilité qui pulsait au plus profond de lui. Il gémissait des paroles obscènes tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de leurs deux corps emboîtés et luisants d'une fine couche de sueur.

La panthère lui avait offert un spectacle des plus licencieux ! Et bordel ce que Kagami avait adoré ça ! Rien que d'y penser, il sentit son sexe se réveiller. Merde ! Ses bras tiraient douloureusement, des fourmis martyrisaient ses pauvres muscles, et voilà que son membre se mettait au garde à vous. Si Daiki le voyait, il se jetterait aussitôt sur lui, et bien que reprendre leur activité sportive favorite ne le dérangerait guère, au contraire même, il avait surtout et avant tout envie que Daiki le libère de ce foutu merdier.

Ce qu'il pouvait maudire son petit-ami à cet instant !

— Taiga, je les ai trouvé !

 _Alléluia !_ Le basané entra dans la chambre et... Il y avait comme un problème...

— Comment as-tu pu perdre les clés dans le salon alors que tu n'es pas sorti de la chambre ?

— Ah heu...

Aomine se gratta la tête et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard du prisonnier. Taiga fronça les sourcils.

— Daiki...

Aomine sentait l'ombre d'une menace approcher. Il déglutit.

— Bah... en faite, je voulais...

Malheur... Aomine avait remarqué l'érection naissante du rouge, et ne cessait désormais plus de la fixer avec désir. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Kagami s'empourpra et gesticula sur le lit pour tenter de cacher son érection.

— Daiki, libère-moi, supplia-t-il, espérant que sa supplique sonnait davantage comme un ordre.

Le bourreau posa la clé sur la table de chevet sous les yeux horrifiés de l'américain. Puis, il grimpa sur le lit et susurra, sensuel :

— Non. Si je le fais, tu ne voudras plus continuer, et ce serait vraiment vil et cruel de ma part de te laisser dans cet état, bébé.

— Dai... ahhh...

Retors, le basané avait englobé entièrement sa hampe de chair pour le faire taire. Les lèvres chaudes se resserrèrent autour de lui et le pompèrent avec avidité. Kagami bascula la tête en arrière et bougea des hanches afin de s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche de son amant. Il était à présent une loque gémissante de plaisir.

— Oh putain c'que c'est bon !

Daiki esquissa un sourire grivois tandis qu'il continuait de le sucer goulûment. Il avait de solides arguments contre lesquels Taiga ne pouvait rien faire, hormis en profiter.


	4. Le Costume de la Passion

**Je dois avouer que je suis fière de cet OS, sachant le couple ! :) Petite dédicace à ma chère Peri-chan ;)**

 **Thème : Costume**

 **Titre : Le Costume de la Passion**

 **Personnages : Akashi et Kuroko**

 **Rating : T**

 **Le Costume de la Passion**

Arrivé devant la porte, Akashi appuya sur la sonnette. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit-ami encore en robe de chambre du même bleu que ses beaux yeux céruléens dans lesquelles le futur héritier aimait se noyer.

— Bonjour, Tetsuya !

— Bonjour, Seijuro-kun.

Le capitaine retira ses chaussures noires et brillantes avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il ôta son manteau marron et le plaça sur son bras. Ses gestes délicats charmaient toujours Tetsuya. Une beauté légère et élégante s'exhalait de chacun de ses pores. Akashi troublait, fascinait, captivait, effrayait à la fois avec un tel dandysme qu'il forçait naturellement le respect. Il l'avait hérité de sa défunte mère.

Seijuro unit leurs lèvres quémandeuses. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. De petits papillons se formèrent dans le bas-ventre du plus petit à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Akashi décida d'y mettre fin. Leur souffle chaud se mêlaient dans le petit espace entre leur bouche.

— Attends-moi dans la chambre, Sei-kun, je te rejoins après m'être habillé.

— Je t'en prie, Tetsuya.

Le joueur fantôme s'enferma dans la sale-de-bain, tandis que l'héritier pénétra dans la chambre de son petit-ami. Il posa son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau et s'y assit. Un roman de Stephen King, _Marche ou Crève_ trônait au milieu de la table. Intrigué, il le prit et commença à le lire.

Plongé dans l'histoire, il n'entendit pas Kuroko entrer après quelques minutes. Celui-ci en profita alors pour se glisser derrière lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau offerte de son cou. Akashi dût stopper sa lecture pour profiter du traitement de son compagnon. Les yeux fermés, il laissa la petite main délicate se frayer un chemin dans sa chemise blanche. Elle caressait désormais sa poitrine.

— Tetsuya..., souffla-t-il.

Elle remonta vers sa nuque. Du bout des doigts, Tetsuya effleurait son épiderme tandis qu'il marcha autour de son invité pour se montrer à lui. Si Akashi fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. Le bleuté portait un gilet noir et blanc sans manche qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril. Le décolleté exposait le haut de son torse fin, mais ferme et son cou gracile était ceinturé par un nœud papillon noir. Un mini short translucide mettait en valeur le galbe de ses fesses et épousait son érection naissante.

Seijuro le trouvait magnifique. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les prunelles framboises brillaient de désir et aiguisaient davantage l'appétit de l'autre garçon. Comme aimantés à sa douce peau laiteuse, ses doigts vinrent découvrir ce bel adonis. Ils caressèrent ses cuisses, passèrent sur ses hanches, et suivirent les lignes de son torse que le haut du costume ne cachait pas. Il ressentait les frissons qui parcouraient son amant. Ses mains voyageaient vers son cou.

N'en pouvant plus de ne pas pouvoir toucher son amant, Kuroko vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses du rouge et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Seijuro, chuchota-t-il, sensuel.

Il l'embrassa derechef et se frotta contre le désir pulsant du rouge qui pointait entre ses deux monts. Dans un grognement profond, Akashi le fit basculer vers l'arrière, les mains posées sur les genoux de l'héritier pour se maintenir. Ainsi, Kuroko lui était totalement soumis.

— Je vais te faire l'amour, Tetsuya, jusqu'à épuisement...


	5. La Dispute de l'Amour

**Je poste tard, je sais. Mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire cet OS :') Surtout qu'à la base, ça aurait dû être un peu plus comique, mais mes doigts en ont fait qu'à leur tête. Enfin, après tout, un peu de tragique de temps en temps, ça ne peu pas faire de mal xD**

 **Petit message en réponse à ta review, ma petite Peri-chan : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié l'OS AkaKuro, ça me rend heureuse ! Cœur framciel sur toi (oui, j'invente des nouvelles couleurs XD)**

 **Merci à Kuro-chan, Lawi-chan, Wa-chan, Arthy-chan et Stella pour vos review et de m'accompagner dans cette folle aventure :)**

 **Thème : Dispute**

 **Titre : La Dispute de l'Amour**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnage : Aomine et Kagami**

 **La Dispute de l'Amour**

Debout, face à face, les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Kagami en avait plus qu'assez ! Trop, c'était trop !

— J'en ai marre, Daiki ! Tu fais chier ! éructa le rouge.

— Ah parce que tu crois que j'en ai pas marre, moi ?! Que tu me dises toujours de ranger, de faire ci ou ça, de passer toujours derrière moi ! T'es pas ma mère, bordel ! T'as pas à me dire quoi faire !

— Tu te fous de moi ?!

Le sang de Taiga ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit littéralement rouge. Les sourcils froncés et ses yeux emplis de rage, il commença à énumérer avec ses doigts ce qu'il reprochait à l'autre garçon :

— Tu viens chez moi à l'improviste, tu bouffes, tu dors, tu te vides les couilles, tu mattes tes pornos de merde chez moi, tu fous le bordel et tu ranges même pas ! J'suis pas un hôtel, j'suis pas ta femme de ménage, j'suis pas ta pute, merde !

Aomine serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée au maximum. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches de colère.

— Tu m'casses les couilles, Taiga ! J'me casse !

Furax, le métis prit son manteau, mit ses chaussures et claqua la porte de l'appartement de l'américain. Celui-ci ouvrit violemment la porte et cria dans les couloirs :

— Penses même plus à revenir, enfoiré !

Et il referma la porte, faisant trembler les murs.

Sortant de l'immeuble de son désormais ex petit-ami, Aomine marchait à vive allure. Le froid hivernal ne le faisait même pas frissonner tellement la rage qui coulait dans ses veines réchauffait tous ses membres. Il se cogna contre un passant, mais continua son chemin sans un regard pour le pauvre homme qui le tançait.

Alors, c'était vraiment fini entre eux ? Terminé ? Plus de one-and-one ? Plus de câlins sous la couette au réveil ? Plus de bons petits plats cuisinés par le rouge devant un match de basket ? Plus de chamailleries pour savoir qui serait au-dessus pendant leurs parties de jambes en l'air ? Plus... plus rien ?

À cette pensée, Aomine se stoppa. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Même si Taiga était – un peu – idiot, bourru, fonçait tête baissée, il aimait cet idiot. C'était son idiot. Merde ! Il lui manquait déjà. Son sourire, ses prunelles qui brillaient comme deux beaux rubis, son rire, sa chaleur, son corps, son odeur, ses gémissements quand il s'empalait sur lui...

Il réalisa la place qu'avait pris Kagami dans sa vie. C'était son ange gardien, après tout. Ce serait perdre une partie de son âme s'ils se séparaient.

Aomine avait merdé, et pas qu'un peu. Il devait recoller les morceaux.

Le jeune homme sortit alors son portable de sa poche de veste et envoya un message, espérant qu'elle lui trouverait une solution à son problème.


	6. Jalousie d'Amour

**Avant de commencer, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté un message sur la dernière partie de ma fanfiction « Le Chat et la Souris » qui explique mon absence et ce que je prévois cette année.**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture !**

 **Titre : Jalousie d'Amour**

 **Personnages : Nash et Kise**

 **Rating : K+**

Il enrageait. Les dents serrées, il fixait son petit ami au loin faire le coq devant ces poules en chaleur qui s'extasiaient comme des hyènes à chacune de ses blagues. Son sourire illuminait son visage fin et délicat et son regard rieur brillait de bonheur. Il enrageait. Ces expressions ne devaient que lui être adressées à _lui_ , pas à ces donzelles sans cervelles.

Depuis une demie heure que Nash patientait, assis là, sur cette chaise haute, le retour de Kise avec leur boisson. Monsieur s'était fait accosté par ses fans pour des autographes et des photos. Et en bon gentil garçon qu'il était, le mannequin avait commencé à palabrer sur des questions existentielles sans plus se soucier de l'américain qui perdait sérieusement patience. Il se retenait de chasser ces groupies à coup de pieds au cul, mais il savait que Kise lui en voudrait trop pour ça.

Le vibreur de son smartphone l'extirpa de sa colère sourde. Il le sortit de sa poche. Jason Silver.

 _Yo, mec ! Toujours avec ta p'tite copine ? Préviens-moi si tu veux des vraies femmes, il y en a des bombes ici. J'te laisse, j'vais rejoindre les gars. À plus._

Nash grogna, serra le poing. Jason et les autres le taquinaient souvent depuis que le blond sortait avec le mannequin, mais ils avaient tous plus ou moins accepté la relation entre leur capitaine et l'autre blondinet. Qui aurait cru que lui, Nash Gold Jr., le plus hétéro des hétéros, s'amourerait d'un mec ?! Il était vraiment tombé bien bas...

Il soupira. C'était plus facile avant que Kise lui avoue ses sentiments. Ça avait débuté par cette interview pendant laquelle le mannequin avait révélé être amoureux. Cette révélation inattendue avait créée le buzz. Tout le monde s'était mis en quête de deviner la chanceuse, sans savoir que c'était _le_ chanceux. On lui avait prêté une pléthore de petite-amie, parmi des modèles qui avaient jadis posé avec lui, des chanteuses, des actrices, des célébrités de tous les milieux. Il ne sortait plus de chez lui avec une amie sans qu'il ne voit le lendemain leur rendez-vous immortalisé dans les magazines.

Nash était jaloux de celle qui avait conquis le cœur du basketteur, mais il s'était tu. Il avait lui-même peur de comprendre. Kise s'était montré persévérant et patient. Très patient. Chaque fois que l'américain se pavanait, une belle fille à son bras, Ryota encaissait. En silence.

Mais un jour, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Nash était arrivé, non pas avec une, mais deux superbes plantes avec qui il avait passé _la meilleure nuit de sa vie_. Sous les yeux choqués et enragés de la génération miracle, Kagami et Kuroko, et embués de l'arme de Kise. Il lui avait craché tout son venin avant de se confesser malgré lui. Aussitôt après avoir réalisé ses paroles, il s'était enfui.

Sous le choc et en colère contre lui-même, Nash avait agi en bon connard : il s'était contenté d'ignorer Kise. Ce comportement n'avait pas du tout plu à Kagami, ayant lui-même été confronté au même problème que Kise avec sa panthère. Taiga s'était alors dépêché d'aller chez lui et lui balancer ses quatre vérités, les yeux dans les yeux. Car aussi incroyable que cela puisse t'être, le tigre était la seule personne parmi les amis de son petit-ami avec qui Nash s'entendait plus ou moins. Le sang américain devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose...

Si Kagami n'avait pas été là, Nash aurait continué de se bercer d'illusions et Kise nagerait encore dans sa souffrance, un sourire factice collé au visage.

Nash leva la tête vers son compagnon. Non, ce sourire là était sincère, et l'américain préférait le voir avec cette expression que celle qu'il avait montré à plusieurs reprises quand il le présentait à ses conquêtes. Kise ne savait pas mentir, il était honnête. Un être entier.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était grand temps pour le prince de libérer sa princesse de ses geôliers. Il descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers eux. Il se plaça volontairement entre le mannequin et les trois diablesses pour commander au barman leur verre qu'ils auraient déjà dû ingurgiter.

Une margarita et un daiquiri, s'il vous plaît. On sera à la table là-bas.

Il montra du doigt sa place au serveur qui hocha la tête, puis, se tourna vers les filles qui le regardèrent avec animosité.

— Tu ne vois pas que tu nous gênes, on était en pleine conversation, s'agaça l'une d'elle que Nash considérait comme la plus moche.

— Ah ouais ? Pas fait gaffe. De toute façon, je le récupère.

Nash prit Ryota par le bras et posa sa main chaude dans le bas de son dos. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota, la voix rauque et dangereusement sensuelle :

— La prochaine fois que tu me fais poiroter comme ça, Ryota, je te jure que ton joli p'tit cul ne s'en remettra pas.

La chair de poule recouvrit la peau claire du mannequin et un frisson incontrôlable parcourut tout son être. Un doux sourire vint peindre son visage. C'était vraiment tentant...


End file.
